A Queen In The North
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: Esme is the daughter of Lord and Lady Blyth. Her family is the richest family in all of the seven kingdoms and their warriors are the strongest. When Lord Eddard Stark is arrested for treason his son Robb Stark begins gathering his allies to rally against the Bastard King that imprisoned his father but in order to do so he must marry. Is Esme ready to become a Queen in the North?
1. Chapter 1

**A King in The North. **

Esme Blyth watched as rain pelted violently against her window. The Storm Lands truly lived up to its name. Esme pressed her slender hand against the glass. The door to her chambers creaked open slowly and Trisha, Esme's head maid, entered the room.

"My Lady you must get ready. Your Lord Father and Lady Mother have requested an audience with you." Trisha said as she walked toward the chest that held Esme's few gowns.

"Did they tell you why?" Esme asked her silken voice ringing through the air like a bell. Trisha shook her head causing her frizzy blonde hair to fall in her face.

"They did not My Lady... They only informed me that it was urgent." Trisha said as she walked over to Esme, a dark red gown folded carefully across her arm. Esme sneered at the dress.

"Must I wear that?" She asked as she slowly stripped out of her night gown. Trisha gave her a look.

"You Lady Mother insisted that you wear it My Lady." Trisha said then she pulled the gown over Esmes head. Esme scowled at her reflection. The dress was tight in the torso and busom causing her already large breasts to strain against the fabric, the skirt constricted her movement severely.

Esme was forced to sit down while Trisha pulled her thick ebony curls into a tight bun and while her maid was distracted Esme quickly hid her favorite dagger in sheith attached to her thigh.

"Come quickly now. Your parents are waiting." Trisha exclaimed as she gently pushed Esme out of her bed chambers. Esme sighed and forced herself to take small hurried steps. She reached her Father's study in no time at all and quickly pulled the doors open. Esme curtsied respectfully to her Mother and Father. Looking closely you could tell that Esme shared more of her features with her Lord Father then with her Lady Mother. Esme and her Father shared the same curly ebony locks, pale skin, tall stature, and fierce silver eyes. Esme did, however, look like her mother when it came to her beautiful features for she and her Mother shared the same curvaceous yet still slender body, creamy complexion and regal features.

"Father. Mother. You summoned me?" Esme asked politely. Her father nodded.

"Yes. Your Mother and I have just received word that Lord Eddard Stark has been arrested by the bastard King Joffrey." Lord Octavian snarled angrily.

"Esme my dear. Your Father and Lord Stark believed that a union between our kingdoms would be most beneficial. We arranged a marriage between you and Lord Stark's eldest Son Robb... With his Father in the dungeons of King's Landing Robb Stark will be gathering as many allies as he can to rally against King Joffrey. He will arrive here in two days time if the letter we received from Lady Stark is correct." Lady Juliana said with a sad smile.

Esme's jaw clenched angrily. She had always known she would have to get married. Seven Hells she should feel lucky, as a seventeen year old many women her age were already married and had children of their own... But she hadn't even been aware of this arrangement between her Father and Lord Stark and for all she knew neither had Lord Starks son, whom she had never met before.

"Very well... Mother, Father I bid you good morning." Esme said before she calmly turned on her heel and left her Father's study. Once the door was shut Esme ran as fast as she could toward her bed chambers. Once she was in her bed chambers Esme quickly ripped the insufferable gown from her body and changed into a light blue tunic, a pair of black breeches, and soft leather boots. Then she grabbed her sword and began making her way toward the training grounds.

The Blyth family had always been known for their superior warriors, even the legendary Unsullied warriors could not compare to those living in the storm lands. Even the women were expected to know how to at least wield a sword.

"Hello little sister. You seem angry." Esme scowled and turned to look at her elder brother Mordred.

"Mordred, has Mother sent you to try and sooth me?" Ravenna bit out angrily to which her brother chuckled.

"No sister. I am not here for that purpose. Father informed of what happened this morning. I am sorry that you were unaware of the betrothal." Mordred said with a frown as he looked up at the darkening sky. Esme sheathed her sword.

"I know that one day I would have to wed, Mordred... But why wasn't I told? It is my life they are bargaining with after all." Esme said with a frown. She was hurt by her parent's actions. Mordred sighed and ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair.

"I know you are hurt Esme, but Robb Stark is a kind man who will make a loving husband." Mordred assured his sister as best he could. Esme laughed and playfully nudged her brother.

"Perhaps... It's going to rain." Esme said before she began to walk back into the keep. Esme sighed, she knew her marriage to Robb Stark would be an asset to their lands for he was the future Lord of Winterfell, but would he make a good and loving husband. She hoped so or else her life would be filled with misery for the rest of her days.

"Lady Esme! Lady Esme! Look at what I found!" Mavis, Trisha's four year old daughter, exclaimed as she appeared in front of Esme. Esme smiled at the small child with red hair and blue eyes. Esme crouched in front of the child.

"What did you find Mavis?" Esme asked with a smile that showed off her pearly whites. The young girl held out her hands to reveal and injured bird with iridescent black feathers and amber eyes. A crow the symbol of house Blyth. Esme smiled and stroked the small birds uninjured wing.

"He's injured very badly M'Lady." Mavis said with a frown.

"Well that won't do will it? Come we shall go see the healers." Esme said as she gracefully stood from her crouch. Mavis' eyes beamed happily.

"You mean you shall help him?" She asked hopefully to which Esme nodded her head.

"I shall try." With that the two of them began making their way toward the healer's tower, and for a brief moment all of Esme's worries over the marriage disappeared entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme. **

Esme laughed as she watched Mavis and her brother Jeremy spar. It had been to days since her parents told her of her betrothal and Robb Stark along with his mother Lady Catelyn Stark, and Theon Greyjoy were to arrive any moment now.

"Move your feet!" Esme exclaimed as she watched the two children clumsily swing their swords at one another. Jeremy turned to look at her.

"Lady Esme could you possibly help us?" He asked as he lowered his sword. Esme smiled and walked toward them. She thanked the old gods that she had been able to convince Trisha that she would have to be the one to explain to Esme's mother just why the dress was shredded beyond repair.

"Fix your stance first." Esme said as she gently tapped the boys boot with the flat of her sword. Jeremy was quick to widen his stance so that his feet were a shoulders width apart. Then the real training began.

**Robb. **

Robb Stark and his men rode through the dark forest that serounded the Storm Lands. Dark clouds began to block out the sun's light the closer they got to the keep. Robb found himself wondering how anyone could live here. He knew that his father and Lord Octavian had been good friends and comrads during the war, and he knew that the Blyth family were extremely wealthy but he couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would anyone want to live in a place where the sun didn't shine.

"When we arrive Robb to not be surprised if Lady Esme is bitter toward you for she was unaware of the betrothal until just two days ago." Catelyn Stark said as they broke through the tree line of the forest.

Robb's eyes widened slightly upon seing the keep. It was far larger then any building he had ever seen before, and in the distance you could faintly hear the sound of waved crashing against rocks.

Upon reaching the gates of the keep Robb noticed the banner of house Blyth flapping proudly in the wind. The gated slid open silently allowing Robb and his men to enter the courtyard of the keep. Robb quickly dismounted his war horse then helped his mother off of her own.

"My Lord and My Lady, you are early. We weren't expecting you until this afternoon." A tall man with broad shoulder who Robb assumed to be Lord Octavian said as he and a beuatiful woman walked toward them. Robb bowed his head respectfully.

"It is good to see you again Lady Catelyn." Lady Juliana said with a kind smile although it did seem a bit stiff and who could blame her? After all she was of Targaryan blood, albeit not a child or sister to the Mad King but still a targaryan. Lady Catelyn smiled poiltely for her benefit.

"To you as well Lady Juliana. How are your children?" Lady Catelyn asked politely.

"Very well thank the seven... And yours Lady Catelyn? I am sorry for your son." Lady Juliana said a sympathetic look showing clearly on her face. Robb's fists clenched at the thought of what the Lannister's did to his brother. They would pay of that he was sure.

"Thank you My Lady." Lady Catelyn said sadly. Just then a boy with curl silvery hwite hair and dark purple almost blue eyes came sprinting into the courtyard. Robb smirked, the boy couldn't be any older then him at nine teen. Lady Juliana shot th boy a look.

"Mordred where is your sister?" Lady Juliana asked to which Mordred chuckled nervously.

"Who? Oh you mean Esme! Yeah haven't seen her." Mordred replied a little to quickly. Robb chuckled. Lady Juliana gave her son a hard look that would make the gods fear the small woman.

"A fine sword you have there." Robb said deciding that the young man needed help avoiding his mother's wrath. Mordred gave him a thankful look.

"Thank you Your Grace. It was a present from my sister." Mordred cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. Lady Juliana's face took on a look of determination as she turned to look at Lady Catelyn. Robb watched her silently.

"If you would follow me." She said tensly. Robb bowed his head respectfully and began to follow the Blyth family while silently observing them. Lord Octavian was just as his Father had described him: Loud, cheerful, and powerful. Lady Juliana reminded Robb of his own Mother in many ways and it almost made him laugh when he noticed the heated glares she was shooting at Modred, who owuld look away and cringe slightly, just like Rickon would do when he got in trouble. Perhaps he wouldn't mind being a part of this family.

He followed Lady Juliana to what appeared to be a training room where Robb noticed three peopel sparing.

"Move your feet." The woman said while carefully bringign her sword down making sure to tap the young boy with the flat of her blade. Robb noticed a young girl sneaking up behind the older woman, with her dull sword raised slightly.

"Esme!" Lady Juliana snapped causing the woman to tense. Robb raised an eyebrow. Esme? As in the woman he was to marry? 

"Yes Mother?" Esme asked while turnign around. Robb stiffened slightly. He had seen his fair share of beatiful women in his life but he had never seen anyone as stunning as the woman who was now walkign toward them.

"Lord Stark, this is my daughter Esme. Esme this is Robb Stark. Your future husband." Lady Juliana said barely able to contain her anger. Esme turned to look at his and smiled charmingly revealing two dimples and pearly white teeth. Robb smiled politely. At least she was attractive.

Robb took her slender hand in his larger one and kissed the back of her hand before he pulled away.

"My Lady." Robb said politely. Esme's silver eyes flashed with amusement. 

"My Lord. Parden my dress... I was unaware that you were to arrive so early." Esme said makign sure to give him a look that said 'Go with it.'

"There is nothign to pardon. Please call me Robb." He said slowly. He hoped his mother was right when she said that in time he would learn to love her because right now all he was feelign was lust for her body and that in itself made his feel direspectful toward her even if it were a natural thing to feel toward a woman.

"Then call me Esme. Please excuse me. I must change before dinner. Ardeth please show Lor- Robb and his men to their quarters." With that said Esme smiled once more and gracefully walked into the keep.

(IK this chapter wasn't so great but the next one will be better.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme. **

Esme walked gracefully into the keep. She could feel her Mother's heated glare on the back of her head and Esme knew that there was no way for her to escape her Mother's wrath.

As Esme made her way toward her chambers she allowed her mind to wander to the man she was to marry. He was handsome what with his tall stature, broad shoulders, curly dark auburn hair, and deep Tully blue eyes. Seven Hells! If she didn't know any better Esme would say he was a god.

Esme shook her head. She chided herself, this was nothing more then a political marriage. This wasn't like the fairy tales her Mother had often read to her as a child, they were in the middle of a war and the union of the Blyth and the Stark houses was more important then her own wants.

Esme entered her room and sighed as she began to remove her clothing, then she reluctantly changed into a dark blue cotton dress. Let her Mother scold her for wearing something so simple latter.

"Lady Esme? Your Lady Mother is expecting you to escort Lord Stark through the keep." Trisha spoke through the door. Esme quickly pulled the heavy oak door open.

"Thank you Trisha. You may go." She said kindly then with a bright smile Esme turned and walked down the corridor.

Esme slowly made her way to her Father's study. Was it wrong of her to not want to escort Lord Stark through the keep? Esme shook her head. She would be polite and charming.

Esme hesitantly reached out to open the doors to her Father's study. She could just faintly hear voices on the other side but no matter how much she strained Esme couldn't hear a word being said, so with a sigh she pushed the door open.

**Robb. **

Robb turned as the door to Lord Octavian's study slid open to reveal Esme. She stood tall and proud in the doorway, her eyes flashing like the lightning that would light the room every now and then. It had begun to rain heavily after Robb and his men had entered the Blyth Keep. Esme curtsied gracefully and smiled politely.

"Esme darling, please show Lord Stark through the keep. I have business to discuss with Lady Stark." Lord Octavian said, his eyes never leaving the map that was spread out over the table. Esme bowed her head respectfully.

"Of course. Please follow me Lord Stark." Esme said softly causing Robb to wince slightly. He didn't particularly like the idea of his future bride being so formal toward him, but then again he had been nothing but formal since he had arrived.

The two walked silently down the corridor only occasionally making polite conversation. Robb enjoyed the silence for it had been such a long time since he had been able to actually hear himself think. Robb found himself wondering where Greywind was. The last time he had seen the large Direwolf it had been just before the had entered the forest surrounding the Storm Lands. He hoped Greywind was staying out of trouble.

As if he had been summoned by magic, the large direwolf in question came bounding down the corridor toward them. Robb didn't move but he did brace himself for the yelp or the cry of terror that was bound to come from the woman standing beside him.

To Robb's great, but not unwelcome, surprise, Esme smiled happily and reached out to stroke the large Dire Wolf's head as Greywind familiarized himself with her scent.

"Is he yours?" Esme asked with a smile as she looked up at Robb, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes. His name is Greywind." Robb replied earning an even larger smile from Esme.

"He's amazing!" Esme exclaimed as she crouched down and began to scratch the Dire Wolf's side. Robb smiled, he was beginning to like Esme even more. Esme stood gracefully and gently slid her slender fingers through Greywind's fur.

"He likes you." Robb said, he was slightly jealous of his Dire Wolf's closeness to Esme.

"Come with me." Esme said while taking his hand, then she took off at a fast walk down the corridor with him following closely behind. Robb stared at her hand which was so small compared to his own but not so small that he felt uncomfortable holding it.

They practically ran through corridor after corridor until they came to a small door with ravens and a crescent moon carved into it.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Esme said quietly then she pushed open the door and dragged Robb into the room, Greywind followed slowly behind. The room they entered was rather plain compared to the rooms he had seen in the Blyth keep so far. There was a small table with a few chairs near the only window in the room and a fireplace in the other. Robb's eye however was caught by the cage where a large black raven was perched.

Esme smiled and made her was over to the cage and slowly flipped the latch open. The raven blinked its large iridescent purple eyes and fluttered its silver tipped wings before gracefully stepping onto Esme's offered forearm.

Esme turned and with a smile that made Robb's body warm slightly, Esme said, "Robb this is Leona."


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme. **

Esme smiled as she stroked the raven's feathery chest. Greywind sniffed at the air, a slight growl emitting from his throat as he did. The crow screeched at the large dire wolf causing Esme to chuckle.

"You're aware that it isn't proper for a young woman to be alone with a man." Robb said after a while. Esme lanced at him from the corner of her eye, a small smirk spread over her plump lips.

"We aren't alone now are we? Besides if you tried to attack me Robb Stark, i would have no second thoughts while digging my dagger into your gut." Esme said as she carefully set the large raven back in its cage.

"Shall we?" Esme asked politely as she walked toward the door. Robb quickly offered his arm and Esme took it after a moment's hesitation. She would be lying to herself if she said that Robb Stark, the wolf, the King in the North was not attractive. Esme frowned slightly. Lust was not what she wanted her marriage to be based on. She wanted love and passion and undying devotion not a political marriage based on lust, and duty to ones family.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you My Lady." Robb said, a small amount of tension in his voice. Esme looked at him.

"You have done nothing to offend me Your Grace. I was merely lost in thought. If I may Your Grace, what are your plans for taking King's Landing?" Esme asked softly.

Robb's arm tensed beneath her hand but she boldly stared into his eyes, clearly expecting an answer. Robb sighed.

"All of our plans are useless as long as the Lannister's hold my sisters as prisoners." Robb stated coldly. Esme stopped walking and turned so that she was facing her future husband. His blue eyes held a sadness that made her heart break. Esme pursed her lips. She may have never met the Stark girls but she would not wish their fate upon any of her enemies. To be stuck with the Bastard King, the very man whom you were to marry, the very man who slaughtered your Father. Who knew what low levels the Bastard King would stoop to to ensure that he would not lose the war... The thought alone made her want to wretch.

"I understand. I apologize. I should not have said anything, it was not my place. If you would excuse me Your Grace." Esme said as she curtsied gracefully, then with a sad smile Esme turned and began walking down the corridor.

Once she was out of Robb's sight Esme lifted her skirt and ran toward her Father's study. SHe ran passed maids, and servants all of whom bowed respectfully as she past for not only was she Lady Esme of the Blyth house but the future Queen of the North as well.

"Father!" Esme gasped as she burst into her Father's study. Lord Octavian looked up, silver eyes gazing into their twin with concern.

"What is it? Esme are you alright?" Lord Octavian asked as he stood from his chair. Esme quickly shut the heavy oak doors and ran to kneel beside her Father's chair.

"Father, the Stark girls. What is being done to help the Stark girls?" She asked softly, her voice so quiet Lord Octavian had to strain his ears to hear her. Lord Octavian frowned.

"Esme... What has caused this sudden concern?" He asked quietly. Esme frowned.

"The very fact that they are stuck in Kings Landing with the Bastard King alone had made me worry for their safety. Father they are not safe in Kings Landing and any plans of attack will be useless as long as the girls are still tapped in King's landing." Esme said softly. Lord Octavian leaned back in his chair.

"Is that all Esme? You worry for the girls' safety?" He asked amusedly. Esme nodded.

"Father please. We won't stand a chance of winning if the Lannister's still have someone to threaten us with." Esme said as she placed her hand over her Father's.

Lord Octavian remained silent for several moments. Esme waited for him to say something. She needed him to say something. WIth each passing minute the cold grip that had taken hold of Esme's heart tightened until it felt as if her heart had been frozen.

"Thomson!" Lord Octavian exclaimed so suddenly and so loudly that it made Esme cringe. The thick door slid open to reveal an elderly servant.

"Yes My Lord?" The servant asked.

"Fetch Mordred."

"Yes My Lord." The servant said before he disappeared behind the closed door.

"Father what are you planning?" Esme asked softly. Lord Octavian looked at his daughter and smiled reassuringly.

"We are going to save the Stark girls."


	5. Chapter 5

**Esme. **

Esme watched as her brother strode into their father's study along with Lady Catelyn Stark.

"You summoned me father?" Mordred asked while respectfully bowing his head.

"Yes. Sit." Lord Octavian said while motioning to the chair that had been placed beside Esme's. Mordred did as his father commanded without hesitation. Lady Catelyn however was more hesitant.

"What is this about?" She demanded politely.

"We are going to rescue your daughters Lady Stark, now please sit." Lord Octavian said politely while once again motioning to the chair. This time Lady Catelyn was quick to take her seat.

"What are you planning?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"Mordred?" Lord Octavian asked looking at Mordred along with the two women in the room.

"Yes My Lord?" Mordred asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"How far are your men from being ready?" Lord Octavian asked. Esme's eyes widened. Her father was considering sending not only Mordred's special soldiers but Mordred as well?

Esme smiled a bit for it was a well-known fact among the people of the storm lands that Mordred's personal guards, as well as several of Emse's own personal guards, were skillful assassins and spy. Many of which had been unsullied warriors at one point before they were bought, given their freedom, and then trained by Gregory if they remained in the services of the Blyth house.

"They are ready now My Lord." Mordred replied a certain amount of excitement evident in his voice. Lady Catelyn frowned.

"His... Men?" She questioned softly.

"My personal guards are skilled assassins and spies. We even have a spy in King's Landing. My Lady, this may come as a shock to you but we have only just recently been informed that you daughter Arya is no longer in King's Landing." Mordred said while pulling a small scroll of paper from his tunic's pocket. Esme was quick to snatch it from her brother's hand.

"Father... No one in Kings Landing has seen Arya Stark since her father's murder." Esme said while passing the scroll to Catelyn Stark.

"My daughter... She's dead?" Catelyn asked worriedly to which Esme took the older woman's hand in her own.

"The letter insinuates no such thing My Lady. The Lannisters are to cowardly to kill either of your daughters. Hold them prisoner? Yes. Torment? Yes. Kill? Never." Esme said bluntly before turning to her father.

"How long will it take for Vira to receive a raven?" Esme asked.

"two days is we send Leona." Mordred replied thoughtfully. Esme smirked, oh the advantages of the Storm Lands being only two months from King's Landing by land and a week by sea.

"How can a raven travel so quickly?" Lady Catelyn asked in cold disbelief. Esme shot the older woman a discreet glare for daring to insult her pet.

"Leona is a Craven. A rare form of a Raven, that is legend to use the shadows to transport themselves from city to city and across seas. She might even make it to King's Landing on the morrow." Mordred said calmly.

"Enough. Mordred prepare your men, you leave at dawn. Esme take this, it is the scroll that Leona will deliver to Vira. Now go for there is still something I must discuss with Lady Stark." Lord Octavian said as he leaned back in his chair. Esme and Mordred bowed their head before they left to do their respective tasks.

Esme walked quickly down the corridors, she barely even noticed the large Dire Wolf that had begun walking beside her. Esme buried her fingers in the Wolf's soft fur, the chill that had set into her fingers almost instantly dissipate. She entered Leona's holding room and smiled. The large raven stared at her expectantly as she expertly opened the cage door.

"Fly safe." Esme whispered after she had secured the scroll to the raven's leg. As soon as the large window in the room had opened the bird opened her abnormally large wings and soared into the ever darkening sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robb****. **

Robb watched as Theon and one of Lady Esme's personal guards spared. The guard was winning. Robb laughed as the guard hit Theon's hand causing the younger man to drop his sword.

Robb pursed his lips. He'd have to figure out what he was going to do once he married Esme. Yes the Blyth house was known for their skill in battle, it was also known that they were very free spirited and strong willed. Their house words even proved that.

'Live free. Die well.' Robb replayed the words in his head. He shook his head slightly and turned his attention, or some of it, back to Theon. Robb's thoughts soon returned to Esme. She wouldn't just stay at the keep would she? From what Robb had gathered his future bride was rather out spoken. Seven Hells, they hadn't even know each other very long and she was questioning his battle plans. Robb frowned a bit upon thinking of his beloved sisters.

"Robb." Lady Catelyn said as she stepped up beside he son. Robb bowed his head.

"Mother. What's wrong?" Robb asked worriedly upon seeing the unusual redness of his mother's eyes. Lady Catelyn smiled happily.

"Nothing is wrong. Lord Octavian has promised to get Sansa out of King's Landing. No one has seen Arya in since your father's murder. We will win the war Robb." Lady Catelyn said with a smile. Robb couldn't help but smile alongside her.

"What about Arya?" Robb asked, his smile fading into a frown. Lady Catelyn frowned as well.

"Lade Esme, and Lord Octavian do not believe Arya is in King's Landing. Lord Octavian said it was possibly she was able to escape from King's Landing." Lady Catelyn said with a small, sad smile.

Robb nodded, and turned his attention back to the sparring sessions that were taking place. Robb must have been there for longer than he thought because a servant came telling Robb that dinner was going to be served soon. Robb looked down at his tunic and sighed, he didn't have time to change into something nicer... Not that he had anything that was much nicer then his leather jerkin and his dark blue tunic. Robb made his way to the dinning hall, instantly regretting not changing as soon as he entered. Grant it not everyone was dressed nicely but his future wide was, and so was her family.

Esme was a vision of beauty. Her hair had been swept up to the side and was held in place by a small jeweled pin, her gown was a light green and clung to her body like a second skin. She was laughing at something her brother had said, her face seemed to light up whenever she laughed and Robb secretly hopped that maybe one day he's be the reason she laughed like that.

Robb approached the head table where his Mother and future bride and her family were sitting. There was an empty seat beside Esme, and Robb slowly walked over to it.

Esme smiled politely and stood so that she could curtsy. Robb bowed his head before both slid into their seats. Dinner was served soon after. Robb's mouth watered upon smelling the food. He couldn't remember the last time he or his men had the privilege of eating something other than army rations.

"Are you enjoying you time here Your Grace?" Lady Juliana asked after taking a small sip of wine. Robb smiled politely.

"Yes very much so, thank you for your hospitality." Robb said thankfully. Lady Juliana smiled kindly while Lord Octavian laughed.

"nonsense! You are going to be family soon." Lord Octavian said delightedly. Esme took a sip of the dark red wine in her goblet.

"Yes..." Robb said slowly while glancing at Esme. She didn't seem to thrilled about the marriage. Then again, neither was he but only because the wedding would be taking place in two days time because neither house could afford to waste time what with the war and all.

"Lady Esme will you be travelling with the soldiers or staying here?" Lady Catelyn asked curiously. Robb turned his attention to his future bride.

"I will be doing whatever my family sees as the better of two options. i ,personally, would rather travel with the soldier."

"Why is that My Lady?" Robb questioned while leaning on the arm rest of his chair. Esme turned to look at him, her eyes incredibly serious.

"I'd rather be part of a war that I can not escape willingly then be dragged in." Esme said coldly. Robb was taken aback by her answer. What woman wanted to be part of a war? None he ever knew that's for sure. And yet her logic was understandable.

For the rest of the night Esme and Robb talked about their interests. Robb was pleased to learn that he would be married to someone who had some of the same likes and dislikes as himself. For instance , Robb learned that from an early age Lord Octavian had taken both of his children on hunting trips and riding trips on horse back much like his own father had. He also learned that she sang to which he said he's like to hear her sing sometime and she had replied with a modest no you don't.

Perhaps being married to the beautiful young woman wouldn't be as bad as he had thought it would be.

"Excuse me your grace?" Lord Octavian asked causing both Esme and Robb to look at him.

"Yes Lord Blyth?" Robb asked politely.

"Would it at all be possible for us to move the wedding to tomorrow? My son will be leaving tomorrow for King's Landing and he wanted to be there for the wedding." Lord Octavian said slowly. Robb nodded.

"I have no objections, but the decision rests with Lady Esme." He replied while turning to look at Esme. She smiled stiffly.

"I do as His Grace wishes." She said softly. Robb frowned, not even three minutes ago she had been smiling at his jokes and talking openly and now she seemed so reserved and closed off. It unsettled him.

"It's settled then! The wedding shall take place tomorrow!" Lord Octavian exclaimed happily before waving for the musicians to begin playing their music. Robb watched as two children rushed over to Esme.

"Lady Esme dance with us." The young boy pleaded as he and his sister, or so Robb assumed, took Esme's hands in either of theirs. Esme smiled and stood.

"I would be honored." Esme said before she skipped off with the two children.

"Do not mistake my daughter's hesitation for anything other then what it is. She is merely worried that the marriage between the two of you will be nothing more than a political union with no personal feelings aside from lust and honor involved." Lady Juliana said before she turned to watch the dancers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme****. **

Esme laughed as she twirled around with Mavis and Jeremy. The hall had never seemed so festive. Their banner hang up the walls, crows with their wide-spread wings and silver tipped feathers stared at the happily dancing couples with their jeweled eyes.

"It appears we will be not only sister and brother by blood but by marriage as well." Mordred said once the two found themselves dancing along side each other. Esme chuckled.

"I do believe Lady Arya is quite young dear brother, and has not yet had her moons blood." Esme joked, watching with amusement as her brother's face went red.

"Wh-What?! No! I-I meant Lady Sansa!" Mordred sputtered obviously embarrassed. Esme threw her head back and laughed causing many of the people in the hall to look at them with amusement.

"Of course. Come brother, you must be thrilled at the prospect of marrying Lady Sansa. I have hears she is called the jewel of the North." Esme said while allowing her elder brother to twirl her around the dance floor.

"She is said to be very beautiful." Mordred admitted slowly.

"At least you'd make a better husband then the Bastard King Joffrey." Esme commented with a nod.

"Aye, he will My Lady." Ardeth said from where he was dancing with his wife Alice. Esme smiled. The song came to an end and everyone clapped and thanked their partners. Esme glanced at Robb and noticed him looking at her. She smiled politely and began making her way toward him.

"Do you dance your grace?" Esme asked once she had reached the head table.

"Very little." Robb replied after a moments thought. Esme held out her hand.

"Then Your Grace would not mind dancing with me?" She asked with a charming smile. Robb hesitated and Esme found herself wondering if she was being to bold to ask to dance. Oh well, he'd have to get used to her boldness if he was going to be her husband. finally, and much to Esme's relief, Robb took her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for several hours, until the dinner was over in fact. Esme curtsied and smiled politely up at Robb.

"Thank you for the dance Your Grace." Esme said before she stood and began walking away. She walked to her bedroom and gently shut the door behind her. She smiled. Honestly she wasn't'[t really looking forward to the wedding, not because she despised Robb Stark but because she had only just met the man.

Esme tiredly but expertly began to unlace the thin leather cords that held her dress together behind her back. Finally, after some minor difficulties with a lace that was promptly cut with a dagger, Esme was able to pull the dress over her head leaving. She quickly pulled on a night gown. Esme jumped when a light scratching came from the other side of her door. Esme quickly grabbed her sword before making her way toward the door.

Esme took a breath and pulled the door open, fully expecting to see a soldier or at least someone who had been hired to attack her but to her surprise she found herself looking directly into the cold brown eyes of Greywind. Esme quickly lowered her sword and placed it against the wall before she reached out to stroke the large Direwolf's head.

Esme stumbled back as Greywind pushed into Esme's room. Esme watched as the Direwolf curled up next to Esme's fireplace, his eyes never leaving her as she hesitantly closed the door.

"You can't stay here you know." Esme stated while resting her hands on her hips. Greywind blinked but didn't move causing Esme to groan. "Of course," She muttered as she climbed under the furs of her bed, "I end up being stalked by the direwolf."

Greywind seemed to sense her discomfort because he stood and slowly walked over to Esme's bed where he sat down beside the fur covered lump that was Esme. Esme smiled as she tentatively reached out and rested her hand on Greywind's soft head.

"You're going to be taller than your master soon." Esme mumbled tiredly to which Greywind let out a soft rumble from his chest. Esme snuggled deeper into the furs that covered her bed. That night she fell asleep to the deep rumblings coming from the Direwolf's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esme****. **

"Esme my love it's time to awaken!" The chipper voice of Lady Juliana rang through Esme's head. SHe opened her eyes with a groan.

"Shut the bloody curtains." She mumbled tiredly. Lady Juliana sighed and went to shake her daughter only to find the large Direwolf nuzzling her shoulder.

"Greywind!" Esme groaned out as if she had been betrayed by a friend... and in a way I guess she had. Lady Juliana gently grabbed the young woman's arms and hoisted her into a sitting position.

"It is your wedding day! You must look glorious!" Lady Juliana exclaimed while she began to sift through Esme's things.

"Mother..." Esme tailed off while carefully extracting herself from her bed. Lady Juliana sighed.

"Esme darling you have nothing presentable!" Lady Juliana exclaimed to which Esme rolled her eyes in a no-really? kind of way.

"I have just the thing! Esme there's a bath ready for you. make sure you use the rose incents for your hair." Lady Juliana chirped before she left Esme's room. Esme turned to Greywind who was now laying on Esme's bed. An evil smirk covered her face.

"Greywind?... would you like to smell like roses?" She asked while reaching out to scratch the Direwolf's side. Greywind blinked once before he stood and made his way for the door.

"Traitor." Esme mumbled good naturedly before she went to bathe.

Once she was clean and the rose water incents had been used for their special purpose, Esme wrapped a silk robe around her body and started the agonizing process of untangling her hair. Why couldn't she just be a wildling? Then it would be presentable for her to never have to brush her hair and ecspect the damned mass of ebony curls to behave. But no, she was a High Born Lady and is one hair was out of place Esme's mother would kill her.

"Would you like help?"

"Lady Cately! You startled me..." Esme trailed off while trying to shove her dagger back into it's hiding place. Lady Catelyn chuckled as she shut the door to Esme's room and made her way over to Esme.

"I apologize my dear. Please allow me." Lady Catelyn commanded while taking the comb from Esme. Esme watched through the mirror as Lady Catelyn began to expertly detangle Esme's thick mess of hair.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn." Esme said with a small smile which Lady Catelyn returned.

"Of course dear. You're to be my good daughter soon, are you not?" Lady Catelyn asked as she placed the ivory comb on the vanity. Esme smiled shyly and went to reply only to be interrupted by the door opening.

"I've got it. Oh! Good day Lady Stark." Lady Juliana said, her care free attitude disappearing almost as soon as she saw Lady Stark.

"Good morning Lady blyth. Excuse me dear, I must go and check Robb." With that said Lady Catelyn left the room. Once she was gone Lady Juliana quickly closed and locked the door.

"Come here Esme." Lady Juliana exclaimed excitedly while carefully placing the object she had been holding ont he bed. Esme stood and made her way over to her bed.

"Mother... it's beautiful." Esme gasped when she saw what her mother had placed on the bed. It was a dress, made of the finest red silk. The dress had no straps and was held up by a thick golden necklace that matched the golden corset like belt that wrapped itself around her torso.

"It was my mother's wedding gown... and now it's yours. Hurry go put it on." Lady juiana encouraged as she pressed the silken gown into her hands. Esme complied without second thought and quickly slipped into the gown.

"You look absolutely beautiful.." Lady Juliana said as she stopped sifting through Esme's jewels so that she could examine her daughter.

"Thank you Mother." Esme said softly. She has never been one for dresses but this was an exception. Looking at herself, Esme smiled. The dress hugged her body and showed enough skin to draw attention but not enough to label her a whore.

"Let me do your hair." Lady Juliana said as she pulled several jewels from Esme's jewel box. Esme quickly sat down and allowed her mother to pull her thick locks into an elegant bun that was held in place by small ruby pins. Lady Juliana quickly adorned her daughter's bicep with a gold and ruby cuff that twinkled in the dim candle light.

"Look at you... You're all grown up. It seems like only yesterday you were just a little girl." Lady Juliana whispered as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek. Esme frowned for she had never seen her mother so vulnerable. Her mother was a dragon. One of the last dragons that would ever grace the earth and she prided herself on being strong.

"Mother..."

"Come! The ceremony will start shortly." Lady Juliana said while taking one of Esme's arms. Esme nodded with a small smile and the two of them left the room and slowly made their way towards the God's Woods.

**Robb. **

"And don't go jamming it in either... You are spearing a wild boar." Theon stated while he fixed his tunic. Robb sent him a look.

"Really? You're talking about **that **now?" Robb asked only partially disgusted with his friend. Theon looked at Robb and tossed him a dark grey and white cloak with the sigil of House Stark sewn into it.

"Yes. How many women have you been with? One? Two?"

"I know what I'm doing." Robb snapped to which Theon shrugged.

"You may have been with a woman before but you haven't been with a Storm Lander. Wilder then wildlings, they are." Theon said with a suggestive smirk.

Robb rolled his eyes. Theon had always been very... experimental with his women. He had also taken it upon himself to tell anyone who would listen about his sexual exploits. Robb was accustomed to it. He really was, but today was different. Robb was getting married today, and despite having been with women before he was still a little nervous.

"Do you know where to stick it?"

"Seven Hells! Yes I know where to bloody stick it!" Robb snapped causing Theon to smirk.

"Well it should be bloody." He replied. Robb sighed.

"You are insufferable Greyjoy." Robb stated as he adjusted his cloak. Theon shrugged.

"Eh maybe... We should be going Your Grace. Wouldn't want you to be late for your own wedding." Theon said before he left the room followed by Robb who rolled his eyes at his good friend's antics.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ps: first thing I've ever written with Smut in it so... yeah...)

**Robb****. **

"In the eyes of the seven. I hear by, see you these two souls. Binding them as one," the grand mayster said as he wrapped Robb and Esme's overlapping hand in a pure white cloth, "For eternity. Look upon one another and say the words."

Robb and Esme turned to look at each other. Robb's breath caught in his throat, she was radiantly beautiful.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am his/hers, and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Their voices mingled together in a perfect blend of pitches. When the vowels had been exchanged, Robb gently wrapped his hand around the back of Esme's neck and kissed her.

Esme's lips were warm and soft against his own rougher lips. Her hand gently pressed itself against his cheek. Robb smiled as he pulled away. Esme's cheeks seemed just a little pinker then they had been, and he smirked triumphantly.

The now married couple lead their family to the keep. Esme pulled Robb's cloak tighter around her, not because she was could. No, she just like the way he smelled like pine trees and rain instead of wine and sex. Robb noticed the way she seemed to pull the cloak closer to her body but remained quiet.

The wedding feast was excellent. People drank and sang and congratulated the now married couple, or more specifically, Robb. Esme had chuckled when an elderly man had walked over to him and threatened to take his bride away if Robb ever treated her badly.

"Would you care to dance Your Grace?" Esme asked with a smile. Robb smiled and stood, offering his hand to his wife.

"I would be honored My Lady." He replied just as she took his hand and stood herself.

The two walked arm in arm to the cleared area of the dining hall. Robb noticed how close many of the couples were and he shifted as Esme took his hand and placed it on her hip. Then they were dancing. Robb had never felt happier in his entire life then he did at that moment... It saddened hom that none of his siblings could be here to celebrate the marriage with him.

"Mordred has gone to retrieve you sister, Your Grace." Esme said suddenly and Robb wondered if she knew what he had been thinking. She smiled softly.

"You seemed troubled."

"Thank you for your concern My Lady." Robb said almost immediately after saying that he cringed at him formality.

"Hmm. I prefer Esme to My Lady. To say one's name is a much more personal matter, do you not agree Robb?" Esme asked with a smile. Robb admittedly liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Are you hinting at something... Esme?" Robb asked softly but playfully. Esme looked at him with fake innocence.

"Of course not... Robb."

Robb smiled as Esme's tinkling laugh slipped from between her rose colored lips. He suddenly became painfully aware of the closeness of their bodies, the way that when they moved Esme seemed to find some way to rub against him without making it obvious, he also became aware of how she smelt like summer roses. She was beautiful, and she was his just as he was hers.

There was no bedding ceremony. Robb didn't mind, he never liked the damned things anyway. They were disgusting. So instead, Esme had taken his hand and discreetly lead him from the dinning hall.

**Esme. **

Esme quietly shut the door to the dinning hall behind her and Robb. She silently led him toward his... their, room. They didn't really say much, Esme was to nervous and Robb... well Esme wasn't really sure why he wasn't saying anything but it didn't matter really because all to soon they were hidden behind the closed-door of their room.

As soon as the door had shut. Robb had gently pressed Esme against the door. His lips locked with hers and his tongue licked her bottom lips, she allowed him to enter her mouth where they began battling for dominance.

Esme, feeling rather bold, reached out and slowly began to remove Robb's tunic. She made sure to lightly drag her nails over his abdomen and chest before pulling away so she could pull the piece of clothing over his head. She shivered as the silk material of her gown slid down her body followed by Robb's work calloused hands.

Esme gasped as she was lifted into the air, she was forced to wrap her legs around Robb's waist to keep from tripping him as he carried her over to the bed. She could feel the prominent bulge that strained against his breeches as Robb slowly set her on the bed. Esme quickly kicked off her shoes and removed her jewelry while Robb removed his boots and breeches.

**Robb. **

He needed her. Actually needed her, it wasn't just the want to be in her, to use her for sex. He wanted to be with her. Although he had never been disrespectful to a woman, Robb Stark had felt nothing more then lust when he had been with the... other women. So when he looked at Esme, who lay on the furs of their shared bed with her body bared for him and her large silver eyes staring up at him alluringly from beneath her lashes. He couldn't help himself.

Robb began to kiss her, soft kisses at first but the further down he went the hungrier and the harder he got. He reached large breasts and while he sucked and nipped at one nipple he tease the other with his hand reducing Esme to a withering heap of lustful moans, which only excited him further.

Robb slid his other hand down Esme's body and over her slick folds. WIth a loud moan she bucked against his finger. He smirked and slowly slid a finger into her womanhood, which he noted was rather tight. Esme's hands flew to his hair, fingers tangling in his curls as breathless gasps escaped her lips.

"No one... Likes... A tease." Esme gasped as Robb inserted another finger, with a smirk Robb removed his fingers and positioned himself between Esme's legs. He looked at Esme, silently asking for her permission. She nodded, and Robb slid into the tight wetness of her womanhood. He broke through her virginity with one stroke, his mouth swallowed her pained moan.

Robb waited for her to adjust before he pulled back and thrust forward. He grunted in surprise as Esme flipped them over, a smirk spreading over her lips. She began to move against him, creating a delicious amount of friction. Robb gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust. It wasn't long after that did the two lovers erupted.

Esme dropped onto the bed beside Robb, her chest rising and falling. Robb pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. The two fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms completely lost to everything except the person in their arms.

(Actually made it through this without chickening out... anyways! I have a question for you all. Do you guys want to see some Sansa/Mordred action? Like when they first meet and stuff? if u do just leave your answer in the reviews.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sansa****. **

Sansa woke long before dawn. She stared at a small mirror, tears gleamed in her eyes as she gazed at her bruised and abused face. Joffrey had done this once he found out about Robb marrying the only daughter of Lord and Lady Blyth, further ensuring his chances of winning the war.

The worst part was that he didn't even hit her himself, he ordered him men to do it. Once she had loved him. Once she had loved that sick, twisted, weak minded monster who called himself a king. Obviously he had never loved her though, no matter the claims he had made when he had first begun to beat her. She had seen love. She saw it every day when her father looked at her mother like she was the most treasured jewel he had ever had the pleasure os seeing.

A sudden tapping at the door caused her to jump, the mirror fell to the floor and shattered just as a man who appeared to be larger then the hound entered her chambers. He held a finger to him lips and quickly placed something under Sansa's blankets.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked softly. The man said nothing and instead held out his hand, when Sansa made to move to take the offered appendage the man seemed to sigh before taking several steps forward. Sansa opened her mouth to scream but something hit her in the back of the head rendering her unconscious.

**Esme. **

Esme woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. It was not an unpleasant feeling. Esme opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the harsh light of the sun.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Robb asked softly.

"No. You didn't. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked as she shifted so that she was leaning on her elbows instead of Robb's arm. Robb smiled.

"Very much so, and yourself?" He asked while continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

A loud rapping came from the door earning a small groan of displeasure from both Robb and Esme. Robb quickly pulled on a pair of breeches before going to the door which he held open in such a way that he could see out but no one could see in. Esme quickly, or as quickly as possible, pulled on her under clothes, a pair of breeches, boots, a blue tunic, and a black vest.

"Who was it?" Esme asked while brushing the horrible mess she called hair.

"War meeting, we're both expected to attend." Robb stated as he began to pull on a tunic and his jerkin. Esme watched as he fumbled with the laces of his jerkin.

"You're nervous. Why?" She asked as she made her way over to him. Robb sighed and allowed her to fix his horrible ties.

"I'm not nervous... I'm worried."

"Same difference." Esme said while carefully redoing the knots.

"Do you think your brother will be able to save my sister?" Robb asked after moment. Esme looked up at him.

"I believe that my brother will do everything in his power to save Sansa." Esme replied before reaching up and kissing the corner of Robb's mouth.

"Thank you... Shall we?" Robb asked while offering his arm. Esme smiled and took it.

"We shall." She said before she and Robb left their room and made their way toward the council chambers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esme****. **

Esme tapped her fingers against the table in boredom as she listened to several of Robb's Bannerman talk about battle strategies and how to deal with Lannister prisoners.

"I say we kill them all. Rid the world of all Lannister scum." A man by the name of KarStark proclaimed, a rather satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

"We do not kill Lannister prisoners Lord KarStark." Robb stated coldly.

"Be reasonable Your Grace. The Lannisters murdered your father and my sons. Countless lives will be ended by the Lannisters if we do not eradicate their debased house!" Lord KarStark stated gruffly.

"Tell me Lord KarStark, who was it that killed your sons? Who was it that killed Lord Eddard Stark?" Esme asked coldly.

Every head turned to look at the new Queen in the North. Those who knew Esme well enough to know that the way the right corner of her mouth twitched, and the way her eye slightly narrowed and flashed knew that she was reaching her breaking point and remained silent. Lord KarStark, however, did not know this and continued to speak.

"It was the King slayer and the bastard king." Lord KarStark spat while glaring at his queen.

"And yet you would have us murder a small child, who had done nothing to you or your family." Esme stated darkly.

"I do not see children nor innocence when I gaze upon a Lannister." Lord KarStark sneered.

"That is what Robbert Baratheon said when he murdered the Targaryen children." Esme remarked bitterly.

The air grew tense. Everyone knew that Lady Juliana was a Targaryen by birth and blood. Lady Juliana herself had only been spared because she had married a Storm Lander and was not immediately related to the Mad King. Lord KarStark's face became red with anger.

"No offense to your family My Queen, but many of the Targaryen children deserved to die." Lord KarStark stated.

Robb went to defend his wife and her family but was stopped when Esme stood. Esme glared at the man standing before her. He swallowed loudly.

"Did Lady Elia Martell's children deserve to have their head bashed in against the stone walls of the birthing room?" Esme snarled, her hand fisting and unfisting at her side.

**Robb.**

Robb looked at her shocked, as did many of the lords. It was known that Elia Martell and her children had been killed during the rebellion but it was not known how. So to hear that Elia's newborn daughter and young son had been killed in such a savage way did not bode well with any of the lords who had not fought in the rebellion. Robb was no different.

Robb gently took Esme's hand but she shook his off and continued to glare at his Bannerman. Robb sighed. He honestly didn't care what Esme said to Lord KarStark, the man was to egotistical for his own good, but Robb was concerned for Esme. She was teetering on the breaking point and Robb was slightly curious to see what she would do if she teetered to far over the edge.

"I meant no disrespect My Queen." Lord KarStark bit out.

"Don't lie to me Lord KarStark for I am not a simpleton. Let it be known that should you kill or torture any Lannister captives we acquire then your punishment will fit the crime." Esme stated coldly.

"You wouldn't dare."

Greywind began to growl viciously as KarStark stepped forward. Esme smirked darkly.

"Oh but I would. You see Lord KarStark," Esme spat, "I do not see any honor in murdering a child for the actions of his or her relations. Keep this conversation in mind the next time you try and slaughter anymore of our prisoners... You may go now Lord KarStark." Esme said with fake kindness.

Lord KarStark growled and left the council room, muttering about how women should not be able to sit in on a war meeting. Greyjoy never stopped snarling at the man until the door had slammed shut behind him.

Robb watched as Esme slowly sat down and turned to look at Lord Octavian who was sitting in his chair with a bored look.

"How many ships can we spare?" She asked not only surprising Robb but his men as well when she calmly returned to the matter at hand.

"We can spare all but one. The 'Iron Maiden.' is being repaired." A small man with sun darkened skin and blue eyes stated. Robb watched as Esme nodded to herself.

"Very good. Will the 'Iron Maiden.' we fixed by the time we leave?" Esme asked slowly to which the man nodded.

"Yes. It will be fixed on the morrow should the weather hold." The man stated.

This went on for another hour until the war council meeting was over. Slowly Robb's men along with Lord Octavian's left the room leaving Lord Octavian, Robb, and Esme alone.

"Well you're temper certainly hasn't improved." Lord Octavian said as he poured himself a cup of wine.

Robb watched with amusement as Esme looked at her father, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hasn't it? I thought I was rather calm." Esme commented as she took the goblet from her father and set it aside.

Robb chuckled, at least nothing would ever be uninteresting with her around.


	12. Chapter 12

I am SO sorry for not updating but my computer was acting weird and I had to go get it fixed! So here's an even longer chapter for you all! It's going to revolve around Sansa and Mordred**. **

**Sansa.**

Sansa and the strange man, whom she had yet to learn the name of, rode for three days and three nights straight. Only stopping when their horse became to tired to go on without some form of rest.

Sansa couldn't help but feel frightened of the man. He was larger than the mountain and more frightening than the Hound. He was relatively attractive with his long brown hair, and differently colored eyes. But he still frightened her. Sansa knew that if the man felt like it, he would be able to crush her with one hand.

Sansa glanced around nervously as the dark brown war-horse they had been riding slowly came to a halt. The man swung himself out of the saddle and grabbed Sansa's waist to pull her down. The man was not gentle but he did not intend to harm her... Or at least that's what Sansa hoped.

"Where are you taking me?" Sansa asked as she fearfully stared up into the man's eyes.

Gods. Why couldn't she be strong like Arya? Brave, fearless, forceful Arya? Or maybe the Lady Esme of the Blyth house for it is known that she is amongst the fiercest women in all of the Seven Kingdoms, and even in places beyond the narrow sea.

"Be quiet Stark." The man barked quietly though it did nothing for his voice was like the thunder that she could hear roaring furiously in the far. far distance.

The Storm Lands. She realized after a moment. He was taking her to the Storm Lands. Sansa started as the man took her arm and pulled her against him. Sansa watched as a man emerged from the trees. The white war horse which he rode was the largest beast she had ever seen. Sansa gulped as the man pulled the hood of his cloak down.

"My Lord." The man holding her said politely although he did nt release her.

"Welden. I assume your journey has been a safe one?" The other man said, his deep baritone voice causing her to take a deep breath.

"As safe as can be with Lannister men after you."

Sansa's eyes grew wide. Lannister men?! Oh Gods! They want her back... or at least the Queen Regent does. Sansa didn't think Joffrey really cared what happened to her, not really, oh yes he would put on a show and say that it had been some horrid accident and then he would sob softly and pretend to mourn the loss of his future queen. The Bastard.

"How many?"

"Twelve."

"Very well. I shall take Lady Stark the rest of the way."

"Yes Lord Mordred."

Mordred. Mordred. Sansa repeated in her head. 'It suits him well.' Sansa thought as she gazed up at the man called Mordred. His silver curls tumbled around his face in a windswept mess while his violet eyes stared at her with such intensity that it made her knees shake. Yes, Mordred was by far the most attractive man Sansa had ever seen, and if she had been younger and innocent she would have fallen in love as the fair maidens in the stories often a time do. But she was not fair, and she was not innocent... Not anymore.

"Lady Stark. I shall cause you no harm." Mordred said causing Sansa to jump slightly.

When had he gotten off his horse? Mordred stood in front of her now and Sansa found herself staring into the man's finely woven tunic. She instantly noticed the sigil of house Blyth as the brooch holding his cloak in place. Sansa almost yelped when Mordred carefully hoisted her into the saddle of his beast.

Mordred was quick to slide into the saddle behind her and then he urged his beast into a fast gallop that made Sansa want to squeal and grip at anything she could. The wind whipped her hair out of its loosely woven braid and the wind made her eyes water. Even with the stranger she had never ridden this fast and although it was liberating it was also terrifying. Soon they stopped, much to Sansa's relief and Mordred helped Sansa out of the saddle.

"My L-Lord?" Sansa asked timidly as she stared up at Mordred who turned his attention to the trees.

Mordred quickly removed his cloak and draped it over Sansa's frame. The heavy fabric was much to big for her but it blocked the un-forgiving winds from her body to which Sansa was thankful.

"Well look at this boys! Lord Blyth and the run away Stark bitch! Do you think the king will give us a reward for their heads?" A man asked as he and more men appeared from the trees.

Sansa tensed and stepped away toward the horse. The men before them were wearing Lannister colors. They were either soldiers of Tywin Lannister's or they were men of Joffrey's. Sansa couldn't tell which was worse.

"You have no business here Balzarth." Mordred snarled coldly.

The men laughed and drew their blades, the glistening steel pointed at Mordred and Sansa. Sansa felt tears begin to drip from her eyes. 'So close,' She thought, 'So close.'

"Do you wish to draw your blades against me? We are no longer in the South. No one will save you nor will they hear your screams here in the Storm Forest." Mordred stated as he moved to block Sansa from view.

That's when Sansa realized just where they were. She gulped as she gazed at the dark trees with their twisted trunks and tangled limbs. Leaves colored such a dark green they appeared black fluttered over their heads and a harsh Northern wind forced the strong trees to groan in protest.

"Is that a challenge boy?"

Mordred turned to Sansa, his eyes were cold, so much colder then anything Joffrey had ever been able to achieve. Sansa found herself wanting to sob and beg for her life but she also felt safe because for once, that cold glare was not meant for her.

"Close your eyes or turn away, which ever you prefer My Lady but you do not wish to see this." Mordred said softly while pulling the hood of his cloak up around her head to shade her eyes and face.

Sansa nodded fearfully but could not move. It wasn't untill Mordred had sliced through the throat of the first man to charge him did Sansa realize just what Mordred had meant.

Sansa quickly turned away and buried her face in the horse's silvery mane. The course strands of hair seemed to absorb her tears but did little to block out the pain filled screams.

Oh gods, those screams. They were awful. Sansa's stomach twisted and churned but she found herself to be disgustingly satisfied as well.

**Mordred. **

Mordred winced as the blade of his opponent sliced through his skin. The pain was bearable but it still hurt like a bitch. Mordred twisted away from the Lannister soldier and plunged his blade into the man's gut before pushing the blade up. Mordred felt the warm splatter of blood as a few drops landed on his face.

Mordred turned from the dead man, who's innards were scattered around him, and his fallen men. He walked slowly toward the shaking figure of Sansa Stark before stopping and quickly wiping his blade on his breeches. He was covered in blood and did not wish to frighten the already terrified young woman.

Mordred quickly removed some linen from his saddle bag and wiped as much of the sickening warm substance from his person as possible before discarding the rag and walking toward Sansa. In one deft move Mordred lifted Sansa onto Menirio's back and took up the reins.

Mordred walked slowly, fully aware of the large eyes that stared at his back. Eyes like the ocean after a summer storm on a sunny day. Large and containing so much blue that one could never be sure on the exact shade.

"M-My Lord?" Her soft voice rang in his ear and for a moment he forgot the pain and focused on her for Sansa Stark was far more important at that moment then he was.

"Yes, My Lady?" He asked while turning slightly to look at her.

Sansa's fiery hair fell around her petite frame in thick curls, curls that seemed to catch the sunlight and reflect it back just as radiantly, if not more so.

"Y-You're wounded."

Ah, yes. His wound. Mordred almost laughed at how concerned she was for his well being. 'She truly deserves to be called the Jewel in the North.' he thought with an amused lip twitch.

"I am fine." He gritted out as a fresh bout of pain his him like a wave.

Suddenly the horse stopped, and Mordred was gently urged to sit on a fallen log. Small hands gently began to tug at the ripped and bloodied fabric covering Mordred's shoulder.

**Sansa. **

She didn't know what came over her. But as soon as she had him sitting on that damned log she had begun to remove his tunic like a wanton whore. Not that it wasn't for a good reason. Mordred was injured, badly by the looks of it, and he needed some sort of attention.

"Your wound..." Sansa trailed off as her eyes quickly took in the tines and defined muscles of Mordred's arms, chest, and abdomen. Sansa felt her face heat up as she rushed to the saddle bag and removed a spare tunic. The soft wool would at least stanch the blood for now.

Sansa quickly cleaned the wound and began to wrap the once tunic now fabric bandages around Mordred's wound. She could see that he was in a great deal of pain. Almost to the point of shouting out and thrashing. However, Mordred did none of these things and instead sat as silently and as still as possible.

She quickly began to wrap the linen strips around his injured shoulder. Sansa watched Mordred's every move, from his slight flinch when she wrapped the cloth around his shoulder to the way he ground his teeth together and gripped his knees tightly to keep from thrashing when she tied the cloth in place.

"We need to find a place to stay tonight." Mordred stated as she slowly stood.

Sansa stared up at him in confusion before flinching as something wet and cold collided with her face. Rain. Thunder rolled over their heads making Sansa close her eyes tightly and pray to the seven to make the rain stop.

"Come My Lady." Mordred said while offering his hand, which Sansa hesitantly took.

Mordred quickly hoisted Sansa onto the horse, despite having a wounded arm he hoisted her onto his horse as if she weighed nothing at all. Mordred took the reins and began walking, leaving Sansa to grip into the saddle tightly.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked as the two made their way deeper and deeper into the forest, and further from the path.

"Before my people allied with the First Men of the North. They created a series of tunnels and passages under ground. This way they would be able to escape the keep, and their people the Storm Lands should there be an attack. These passages have long since been forgotten and will provide us with safe shelter... I would have used them to get us to the Keep but many of the passages are unstable and have caved in on themselves." Mordred said as he ushered the horse over a fallen branch.

"Oh..."

They continued on in silence until Mordred stopped in front of a large hole. Sansa allowed herself to be hoisted out of the saddle and set on the ground. She didn't dare to run for it would be pointless. The Storm Lands were a dangerous place for anyone, specially people who didn't know the land, to travel alone. Sansa watched as Mordred's horse nervously entered the hole. He walked slowly down the thin path before he was swallowed by the darkness.

Mordred took her hand and began leading her down into the darkness, the same darkness that seemed to have taken residence in the crypts of Winterfell. They walked slowly and Sansa made sure to keep close to Mordred, who had wrapped his arm around her petite waist. It would be a lie to say that Sansa didn't enjoy being held like this, after all the only human touch and contact she had received was when Joffrey had his men beat her bloody.

"We'll stay here until the storm ends." Mordred whispered as he removed his arm and walked away.

Sansa nodded even though she knew Mordred wouldn't see it in the dark. She winced as a bright light seemed to appeared out of thin air. Light danced on the walls of the passage, showing intricate paintings and carvings and small jewels that had been hidden within the walls of the passage until the rain, or perhaps the first men, worked away the dirt and the stone to reveal the glorious gems.

"Here, my sister gave me this. It get's cold at night and you're wearing Southerner clothing." Mordred said as he passed Sansa a thick green dress made of thich wool. Sansa took it hesitantly.

"Thank you." Sansa whispered as she watched Mordred turn away to give her privacy.

Sansa quickly stripped out of the damnable gown that she had been forced to wear, the thin silk doing nothing to keep her warm, and quickly pulled the gown Mordred's sister, Esme had given her. The dress fit well enough, the only problem being the length and the small gap of the neck line.

Once she was decent Mordred turned around and sat against the wall.

"Sleep. I won't harm you." Mordred whispered.

Despite her best efforts to stay awake Sansa's eyes became heavy. She was so, so tired for she hadn't slept in almost three days in fear of being killed or worse, raped, in her sleep. She used the acrused Southern dress as a pillow and allowed herself in fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Joffrey.**

Joffrey growled angrily as he marched through the halls of the Red Keep.

"You're Grace. The hand is holding an emergency small council meeting." A servant timidly stated before rushing from the room.

Joffrey growled as he stormed down the corridors. As he walked past servants and even Lords and Ladies alike coward in fear for Joffrey was not known for his kindness. He was dangerous and his handsome looks made him even more dangerous. At first glance he was nothing but selfless smiles, and kind actions but when you pulled away the layer of golden hair, green eyes, pale skin, and lean body the young King's true colors were revealed. Joffrey Baratheon (Lannister to those who believed him to be a bastard) was the serpant hiding beneath the flowers.

"Where is she?!" The young King roared as he entered the council room.

Tywin Lannister glanced up at his grandson and King. Despite his age the elder man was the only one who could truly tame the malicious teenager. Something even Cersie herself found humiliating.

"Sansa Stark has fled to the Storm Lands." Tywin responded coldly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Send soldiers to the blasted Storm Lands and take Sansa Stark! And bring the heads of the men who took her! I want all of their heads! The entire bloody house!" Joffrey raged.

Tyrion Lannister rolled his multi-colored eyes. He certainly was not the most handsome of his sibling. Yes, he was rather attractive but he was also an imp, and imps were treated worse then bastards in the Seven Kingdoms.

"We can not." Tyrion stated calmly.

"I am the King! I can do as I wish!" Joffrey screeched.

The members of the small council blanched silently. Many of them wished that Robert had not met such an untimely end. Yes he was a fool but he did not enjoy violence... Well, he didn't enjoy violence unless it came to a Targaryen.

"Have you forgotten who we are dealing with?" Tywin snapped darkly. His deep emerald eyes ablaze with furry.

"Of course not," Joffrey snapped like a child, "We are facing the Blythe house."

"Yes, and?" Tywin bit out while clenching his fist.

"And nothing." Joffrey quipped.

"The Blythe house is not a weak house, boy. Their hearts are steel, their minds are swords, and their blood is power. They are the first men of the first men. They have prospered in a land where many people would never last a week. Do you honestly think we would be able to march against the Silver Keep?" Tywin snarled as he slowly rose.

Joffrey shifted, his grandfather had always had a way of making him feel like a child. Small and defenseless. He hated to admit that his grandfather was right.

"Aren't we going to do something? They have stolen what is mine!" Joffrey proclaimed angrily.

Yes, Joffrey considered the red haired Stark to be his. She was his betrothed and she belonged to him! He regretted not taking her when he had the chance. Then that Blyth man would not be able to wed her.

"It would appear that she is no longer yours." Tyrion said as he absently gazed at his finger nails.

Joffrey's nostrils flared in rage.

"How dare you speak to your King is such a way!" Joffrey hissed.

"Enough," Tywin roared, "That is quite enough! You have more to worry about then the whereabouts of the Stark girl. Take, for instance, the Blyth ships that are sailing for King's Landing! Or perhaps the army of Storm Warriors that are making their way here as we speak!" the last part was directed to the entire council.

"What do we do?" Cersie asked fearfully.

"You have done enough. Both of you." Tywin spat as he looked between his daughter and grandson.

"Leave us. Now."

In a rush of gold and scarlet silk the Queen Regent and the King swept out of the Small Council Chamber.

**Esme. **

They had been riding for days. Their army following behind the King in the North and his new Queen. Rain pelted their skin and yet many said nothing for their spirits were lifted ever so slightly.

Sansa Stark had escaped Kings Landing and was now safe in the Blythe Keep, or as some call it in the South: The Silver keep. Esme was sad that Robb had not been able to see Sansa before they had left (and they were to far from the keep to turn back now) but Esme quickly assured him that not only were Sansa and Lady Catelyn safe behind the massive grey wall but that they would see each other again. The simple reassurance had brought him some peace of mind at least.

Esme inhaled as a small figure clad in greys and brown dashed past their horses. There was a small shriek as the person as lifted into the air by Ardeth. Esme turned to Robb.

"Go on ahead," She said softly, "I shall handle this."

She pulled the leather reins to her left and with a soft kick Esme's stallion Thyllion trotted off in the direction of Ardeth. Upon reaching her long time friend and trainer Esme found herself gazing upon a young girl with short hair, and cold light blue eyes.

"Hold still boy. I ain't going to harm you!" Ardeth snapped as he tried to gently hold the girl down.

"What is your name girl?" Esme asked while gazing at the child.

**Arya. **

She looked up as a silken voice drifted to her ears. Blue eyes met thunderous silver. Arya couldn't help but swallow hard as fear and respect crept into her breast.

The woman before her was both the most terrifying being she had seen and the most beautiful. Her thick ebony curls were held back in a loose braid that was drapped over her leather clad shoulders, she was dressed in soft cottons and leather armor, on her shoulder rested a large raven, the woman's eyes flashed suspiciously and her red lips pressed together firmly. She held herself regally and Arya almost missed the two large swords that were sheathed at her waist.

"I will ask but once more. What is your name girl?"

"Ary." Arya replied softly while demurely looking down.

A soft hand reached out and gently took hold of her chin. Arya was forced to look up. This time the woman was much closer then she had been before. Silver eyes narrowed slightly. Arya gasped as she was pulled from the man, whom was called Ardeth, arms and onto the saddle of the woman.

"Queen Stark..." Ardeth trailed off.

'Queen Stark,' Arya's mind repeated, 'That would mean this woman is Esme Blyth.' Arya suddenly felt very pathetic next to the woman whom she had admired through her life.

"Come Ardeth." Esme said softly before digging her heels into her horses flanks.

Arya closed her eyes as they horse bolted forward. Wind stung her eyes but she forced them open anyways. The trees flew past in a blur of dark greens and even darker browns. Just as suddenly as it had happened it had stopped and Arya found herself staring directly at Robb.

"R-Robb?" Arya asked as she gazed at her elder brother... The same brother she never thought she would see again.

"Arya? Arya!"

Arya laughed as she was hoisted out of Esme's saddle and into Robb's. They embraced as siblings reunited. Tears of joy streaked down Arya's pale and skinny features. She sobbed softly as she gripped Robb's shoulders.

Soon the two siblings pulled apart and found themselves standing in the middle of a partially set up camp. Had they really been that long? Arya glanced around and noticed Esme talking to a man with a stalky build, long auburn hair, and hazel eyes.

"Robb, who's that?" Arya asked although she already knew... She could never be to sure though.

"That's my wife, Esme Blyth. Would you like to meet her?" Robb asked softly as he led his war horse toward the woman.

"...Yes..."

Robb smiled down at her and Arya couldn't help but smile back.

"Esme!" Robb exclaimed as he pulled his mount to a stop behind Arya's new good sister.

Esme turned. "Yes?" She asked. Arya shifted nervously.

"Esme this is my youngest sister Arya. Arya this is my wife Esme." Robb stated kindly while helping Arya off of the horse.

Arya shifted as Esme smiled down at her. It wasn't a fake smile that servants and nobles alike had plastered on their face to seem polite. This smile was filled with accepting love that didn't seem to want anything from you. Arya suddenly felt very inferior to the woman.

"Hello Arya. Come, you'll catch cold if you remain out in the rain. Ardeth. Please send a servant for some hot water." Esme commanded softly before she removed her thick cloak and wrapped it around Arya's thin shoulders, almost instantly blocking out the chill that was seeping into the girl's bones.

"Yes My Queen." Ardeth said before he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Arya.**

Arya was led to a large tent in the middle of the camp. She clutched the cloak around her shoulders tightly as her good sister escorted her into the tent. It was nice enough with a fire pit, a large cot covered in pelts, a couch big enough for two, and a large oak table. Arya suspected that this was more then what some of the other soldiers were getting.

Arya watched as three men carrying two tubs of water entered the tent, they walked over to a large bronze tub and began filling it to the brim with the steaming liquid. Once they left Esme turned to Arya.

"I will give you some privacy." Esme said before turning away.

Arya hesitantly stripped out of her soiled clothing. The ruined fabrics were irreparable and Arya felt saddened by this. She had spent so long in those clothes... Running and hiding and fighting with Gendry... Gendry. Arya sighed silently as she slipped into the tub.

Gendry had been her best friend, a bastard yes but her best friend... Perhaps he was more to her. Either way she felt immensely betrayed when Gendry had left with Stanis' red woman... That witch.

Arya jumped as someone touched her shoulder.

"Arya?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes?" Arya asked softly.

"Are you alright?"

Such a preposterous question. Of course she wasn't alright! Her father was dead and her best friend had left her alone. Yet, Arya did not feel scorn when she looked at the woman who was her good sister. Esme did seem to be asking just for the sake of asking, she was asking because she was concerned.

"My friend... He left me for Stanis Baratheon... I'll never see him again." Arya mumbled sadly.

"Nothing is forever. You may see your friend again." Esme said as she reached down and began to untangle the younger girls hair.

"I offered to be his family..." Arya mumbled.

"What was this boy's name?" Esme asked.

Arya's lip twitched slightly. "Gendry," She whispered, "His name was Gendry."

**Esme. **

Esme smiled slightly as she listened to the younger girl tell her story. Arya Stark had suffered so much in her ten years. She had been witness to the slaughter of her father and the prejudice of her mother upon her bastard brother.

Once Arya was bathed, Esme stood and went to her chest where she removed the smallest articles of clothing she had.

"They might not fit... But they're better than nothing." Esme said as she helped Arya from the tub with one hand and held the clothes in the other.

Esme passed Arya the clothing then turned her attention to the fire. She built up the flames until they roared and crackled in all their golden red and yellow glory.

"Thank you." She heard Arya say from behind her.

"You are family Arya... There is nothing to thank me for." Esme said before she turned and drapped a warmed cotton blanket over the girl's thin frame.

Arya yawned tiredly as she sunk to the floor beside the fire pit. Esme smiled sadly.

"You can sleep in the cot." Esme stated firmly as she pulled the younger girl up and led her to the bed.

"Where will you sleep? Where will Robb sleep?" Arya asked tiredly.

"Robb and I will sleep on the couch. No arguing Arya... You need to sleep more then I do." Esme stated kindly.

Arya hesitated but nodded and allowed Esme to help her into bed. Esme smiled softly as she pulled the furs up to the girl's chin, then she turned and went over to the couch. Esme grabbed a book off of the oak table and began to read.

"Queen Cersie. King Joffrey. Tywin. The Hound. Ser Gregor. Dunsen. Polliver. Ser Meryn. Raff the Sweetling. Queen Cersie. King Joffrey. Tywin. The Hound. Ser Gregor. Dunsen. Polliver. Ser Meryn. Raff the Sweetling. Queen Cersie... King Joffrey..."

Esme watched the younger girl sadly. Esme knew what Arya was doing. Arya Stark was making a kill list. Esme frowned. It was sad to see a child so consumed by hate and the determined drive to have vengeance.

"How is she?"

Esme turned to look at Robb, silver eyes gazing sadly into Tully blue. "She is sleeping." Esme said as she moved aside allowing Robb to sit beside her.

Robb nodded and slowly sat beside Esme, who had begun to remove her boots and her leathers. Robb followed her example.

Esme rested her head on Robb's chest. They were pressed together tightly but it didn't bother either of them. Esme glanced up at Robb and smiled a bit.

"You need to sleep." Esme whispered softly.

"I can't... What if she get's hurt? I can't just send her back with an escort... What if something happens to her? But she can't stay here either when no one can look after her." Robb whispered while gazing at his sleeping sister.

"I'll look after her, Robb." Esme replied softly.

"Esme..." Robb trailed off making Esme chuckle.

"She'll be fine with me. I'll teach her how to defend herself against attackers. Arya will be safe with me Robb, and when I can't look after her, Ardeth will. Now sleep." Esme whispered softly before she gently pressed her lips to Robb's.

"... Very well... Good night Esme."

"Good night Robb..."

WIth that the King and Queen in the North slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esme.**

When Esme woke the next morning she found herself alone. Robb must have slipped away in the early hours of the morning. She silently got up and changed into fresh clothing before she slipped out of the tent, leaving Arya to sleep in peace.

"My Queen, we have a problem." Ardeth said as he appeared beside her.

"What is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

"The storm had caused many trees to fall further down the path. There's no possible way for us to clear the road and make it to King's Landing in time for the invasion." Ardeth stated.

"Then we'll have to use the tunnels..." Esme trailed off.

Ardeth frowned.

"My queen, the tunnels are unstable and many have caved in." Ardeth said, his eyebrows creasing.

"All but one. It'll get us out of the Storm Forest. Tell Robb that it may be dangerous but it's also doable."

"Yes, Your Grace." Ardeth said before placing a chaste kiss on the top of Esme's hand and walking away.

Esme found herself in the cook's tent a mere ten minutes later.

"What can I do for ya Mi'Lady?" The cook, a woman with greying hair and warm brown eyes, asked.

"I need some food for Arya Stark." Esme said with a smile.

"Of course! One moment." The cook said before she scurried off to prepare a light breakfast.

Esme waited patiently for the food to be ready.

"Here ya go." The cook said as she handed Esme a small bag filled with breads, cheeses, and apples along with some meats.

"Thank you." Esme said then she turned on her heel and left the tents.

Esme made her way to the tent she and Robb shared. Upon reaching the tent Esme heard the distinct sound of steel slicing through the air. A smile tugged at her lips as she entered the tent.

Arya Stark had her back turned away from the opening of the tent, Esme's sword was held tightly in both hands as she swung the sharpened blade around. Silently Esme removed her own sword just in time to block Arya's accidental attack as the young girl whipped around. Arya's eyes widened and she dropped the sword.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That sword's to big for you. We'll get you one the next time we stop and make camp. Are you hungry?" Esme asked while holding up the food.

Arya blushed. "I... thank you." Arya mumbled as she accepted the food.

"Of course! Now eat. We'll be leaving today around noon." Esme said as she picked up the discarded sword.

"Are we heading toward King's Landing?" Arya asked as she tore into the bread.

"Some of us are. Our ships are sailing for King's Landing and we are marching for the Red Keep. My father is leading some of his own soldiers toward Casterly Rock." Esme said before she bit into an apple.

Arya's eyes grew wide in realization.

"But that would mean that the Lannister's would have to split up their armies to not only defend King's Landing but Casterly Rock as well." Arya gasped.

"Exactly. The Lannisters will be unable to properly defend both thus making it easier for us to take King's Landing and Casterly Rock."

"Then who's looking after the Silver Keep?" Arya questioned.

"My Mother and Brother. You own Mother nad Sister are with them as well." Esme said with a smile.

"Sansa's at the Silver Keep?" Arya gasped.

"Yes. She arrived just the other night." Esme responded calmly.

Esme watched as the younger girl's face lit up. At least she was happy. Esme looked up as Robb entered the tent with Greywind. The large Direwolf trotted up to Arya, sniffed her once, then licked the young girls face before moving over to Esme's side.

"I'll give you a moment." Esme said before she stood and swept out of the tent.

The camp was almost completely taken down, with only two tents remaining. Esme quickly made her way over to Thyllion, who nickered softly upon seeing his master.

Esme stroked the horses silken neck and smiled.

"Your Grace."

"Yes, Lord KarStark?" Esme asked slowly.

"I wish to apologize... My behavior was unacceptable." Lord KarStark growled.

"... Your apology has been accepted." Esme stated before she hoisted herself into Thyllion's saddle.

Soon the tents had been taken down and put back in their carts and the soldier were once again marching through the forest. This time however they followed Esme, who was leading them to the caves upon Robb's request.

Arya sat behind Esme, her eyes watching the trees in awe.

"We're here." Esme said.

Esme could feel the fear of Robb's men as they gazed at the large arc. It was made of old stone and vines grew up around the unsteady frame, holdign ti still, the arch was built into a small hill, there was no light to be seen past the arch. A man went to light a torch but stopped when Esme raised her hand.

"You will not need it." She stated.

They followed her into the dark abyss with hesitation. Several jumped as torches sprang to life upon the walls of the tunnel, revealing the jeweled and painted walls.

"It's a three day journey from her to the exit. Be careful and don't stray from this tunnel." Was all Esme said before she began to lead them deeper and deeper into the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esme.**

They traveled through the tunnels until the men as well as the horses became tired, and so they stopped and set up camp. Esme carried a sleeping Arya to the tent and placed her on the cot.

Greywind blinked and watched Esme as she pulled the covers over the younger girl with an almost motherly air. Slender fingers stroked Arya's hair out of her face before she turned and silently left the tent.

"Your Grace?"

"Yes?" Esme asked as she turned to look at the man who had called to her.

"There has been an accident."

Esme ran. She bolted through the tunnel until she came across a group of men circled around a broken figure. Esme shook her head.

"What happened?" She asked as she knelt beside the man.

His body had been crushed. Hopefully he died quickly.

"He wondered off Your Grace... The tunnel he was in collapsed and he got crushed." A man said hoarsely.

"We'll give him a proper burial." Was all Esme said before she stood and walked off.

She didn't make it very far before she was grabbed and pressed against the wall by Robb.

"I thought you said this tunnel was safe." He hissed.

"I said, this tunnel was dangerous but we would be able to pass if you stayed close and didn't wander off into different tunnels." Esme retorted darkly.

"... That man died."

"That man did not follow orders and left on his own! Do you know why these tunnels are dangerous? Yes they have fallen in on each other but they target people who wander off on their own." Esme snarled.

"What?" Robb asked obviously shocked.

Esme sighed and shifted so that her back wasn't digging into the rocks of the tunnel walls.

"Robb... When the first men came to the Storm Lands they had a witch with them. She cast protection spells over the tunnels, the forest, the ocean surrounding our lands, and the Silver Keep. As long as our men stay near up they will survive." Esme said as she gently traced circles on the back of Robb's neck.

**Robb. **

Robb shifted uncomfortably as he watched his wife. Her scarlet lips were parted slightly and her ebony curls tumbled around her shoulders, silver eyes gazed at him from hooded lids. Suddenly his clothes felt to tight, to heavy.

Esme shifted slightly as if sensing his discomfort.

"Would you like me to show you some more of the tunnels? I know some very beautiful places hidden within these tunnels. All are perfectly safe I assure you." Esme said softly.

Robb nodded once. "Very well then." He said softly.

By the Seven, this woman would be his undoing. Even if he was slightly mad at her, Robb couldn't help but feel the desperate need that would pop up every damned time he was near her. Every time he touched her whether it be on the skin or no.

They slipped away after Esme had informed Ardeth that she was going to show Robb the tunnels. Robb held Esme's hand tightly, preparing to pull her out of harms way at any moment. Damn these accursed tunnels!

"Here we are." Esme whispered softly in his ear.

Robb blinked once, twice. The cave they were in was covered in jewels, the only place not being bejeweled was the smooth stone ground. Esme smiled and took a few steps toward Robb so that their toes were touching.

He could feel her breath on his neck as she leaned in and placed a sensual kiss on the tender flesh under his jaw. Robb's control snapped and soon he had his wife pressed firmly against the jeweled wall.

His mouth devoured hers almost desperately as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Esme's fingers tangled in Robb's hair, gently pulling as she matched his kisses with equal intensity.

"Robb." Esme breathed as Robb began to trail kissed down her neck.

Soon both Robb and Esme were stripped of their clothes. Robb pressed Esme firmly against the wall and she responded by wrapping her own legs around his waist. He lined himself up and thrust. Esme moaned and tossed her head back.

Esme gasped loudly as Robb moved them so that she was on her back against the stone floor. Robb groaned as Esme's nails dug into his back. He thrust harder. Their love making, if you could call it that, was almost violent. They tugged at each other's hair and clawed at each other's skin.

Esme arched her back, crying his name softly. Her tight walls clenched tightly around Robb's length bringing the young King to his own release.

They lay next to each other on the cold ground, panting heavily. Esme was the first to move. She move so that her body was hovering over Robb's so that they were extremely close but not quite touching. She kissed his chest, his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips. Robb groaned as he felt himself get hard.

"Damn you woman." He growled half heartedly before he flipped them over.

* * *

AN: Not my best chapter... Sorry about that.


End file.
